


get soft

by mechuri



Series: i know you're a no go [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechuri/pseuds/mechuri
Summary: they aren’t dating, but hanbi finds herself making sure she chooses her nicest underwear when she meets up with bobby on a friday night. she wears her usual baggy jeans with a tank top she’s sure she stole from bobby, and revels in bobby’s low gasp as she pulls it over her head.





	get soft

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to the first ever ikon genderbend fic on ao3!  
> hanbin = hanbi  
> jinhwan = jinah  
> yunhyeong = yoonjung  
> donghyuk = doyeon  
> junhwe = junhee  
> chanwoo = chanmi
> 
> title from 'showgirl' by sorry

hanbi met bobby through doyeon, who she met through the university’s dance society. meeting graduated to texting graduated to going out for drinks together graduated to bobby pulling hanbi through her door and pressing her up against it.

“i have a class in twenty minutes,” hanbi gasps into bobby’s mouth, struggling to undo the button on her jeans.

bobby freezes, pulls back an inch to raise one eyebrow, and asks, “so?”

“ _so_ ,” hanbi says, tugging bobby back in with a hand on her neck, “you’d better get me off quick.”

 

*

 

bobby and hanbi would probably get along well as just friends. they have the same taste in music and friends and food and, from the glimpses hanbi has gotten of bobby’s notebooks, they both write pretty good lyrics. the only problem, really, is that whenever they’re together hanbi doesn’t seem capable of keeping her hands to herself.

a drunken hook-up they’d both promised not to repeat had turned into: jinah yelling at hanbi for her “gross pda”; yoonjung scheming to get hanbi and bobby stuck together for seven minutes in heaven; and hanbi in bobby’s room every few days.

 

*

 

they aren’t dating, but hanbi finds herself making sure she chooses her nicest underwear when she meets up with bobby on a friday night. she wears her usual baggy jeans with a tank top she’s sure she stole from bobby, and revels in bobby’s low gasp as she pulls it over her head.

“you’re so hot,” bobby breathes into hanbi’s mouth, hands running over hanbi’s thighs where she’s straddling bobby on her single bed. “what do you want tonight?”

bobby’s hair is messy, grown out from the haircut she got months ago. she’s in men’s boxers and a sports bra, abs tight with the effort of sitting up with hanbi in her lap. the calluses on her palms burn a trail on hanbi’s legs, and hanbi can tell that bobby had cut her nails that day.

“anything. everything,” she says, and doesn’t stop to wonder whether it sounds too desperate.

bobby reaches behind her to unclasp hanbi’s bra, and says with a grin, “yeah, i can make that happen.”

 

she’d never considered herself a pillow princess, but with bobby being more stone than not hanbi gets kind of used to doing very little. she had felt guilty at first, had tried to reciprocate and felt obligated to, but when bobby explained that it was what she wanted, hanbi had let it go. it becomes an issue only when-

“fucking hell, _jiwon_ , stop,” hanbi whines, trying to close her legs only to be blocked by bobby’s head. “i cannot physically come again.”

“that’s just a blatant lie,” bobby says, cheerful as ever. “we got to seven on two separate occasions. this is only, what, three so far? that’s nothing.”

“tell that to my pussy,” hanbi quips and, when bobby is distracted and laughing, takes the chance to push bobby onto her back and straddle her hips. “your turn.”

bobby never tells hanbi if she wants it. she never says yes in so many words, either, but hanbi can tell by the flush on her cheeks and the way her hands come up to hold onto hanbi’s shoulders rather than her waist.

“what do you want, huh?” hanbi asks. “under or over?”

“over,” bobby murmurs, biting her bottom lip and staring up at hanbi, waiting.

on the days she doesn’t want it, hanbi doesn’t push it, doesn’t question it, just moves past it and never complains.

but on the days she does, hanbi gets to do this. hanbi gets to touch her, gets to make bobby shake and moan and fall apart just a little, and she loves it.

hanbi leans down and kisses bobby hard, and snakes her right hand down bobby’s stomach to her inner thigh, brushing against the seam of her underwear and making her shiver. she doesn’t tease, too eager to hesitate, pressing the pads of her fingers against bobby and not letting up until bobby comes, hard and fast and panting.

“okay, okay,” bobby says, still catching her breath, and hanbi already knows what she’s going to ask. “can i eat you out again, yet?”

hanbi sighs heavily and rolls onto her back.

 

*

 

jinah likes to organise get-togethers: she seems to get her kicks out of watching seven women crowded around one table, all trying to work out what to order and how much while not knocking over any drinks/chairs/nearby people.

with chanmi still only eighteen they stick with cheap restaurants and diners, but that doesn’t stop yoonjung from ordering enough alcoholic drinks for all of them. hanbi, with the lowest alcohol tolerance, is permitted one drink a night, and even that is enough to have her leaning into bobby, kissing her jaw and resting a hand on her thigh.

bobby hopes no one is looking at them when she whispers into hanbi’s ear, “are you trying to turn me on?”

“i don’t have to _try,_ ” hanbi says indignantly.

“fair enough,” bobby allows, indulging hanbi because she looks far too cute pouting and red-faced. “but maybe don’t do it in public.”

“can’t help it,” she says, seemingly oblivious to jinah throwing them disgusted looks from across the table.

the way hanbi is sitting gives bobby a clear view down the front of her top, her tattoo spidery across her collarbones and the soft rise of her chest. she’s small enough that she doesn’t need to wear a bra, and she isn’t tonight. if bobby can’t go home with her, she might lose her mind.

“no more drinks for you,” bobby announces, loudly enough for everyone else to hear so that they won’t give her any extra. “i need you to sober up.”

junhee pulls a face and pretends to gag. hanbi just smirks lazily.

 

when hanbi pulls her jeans and shirt off and is left only in a too-big pair of plaid boxers and her socks, bobby briefly (so briefly) thinks that she could be in love.

of course, she doesn’t share this thought. instead, she fucks hanbi with her fingers and hovers on her elbow above her until hanbi is begging for bobby to kiss her, curling her fingers into bobby’s hair when she finally acquiesces.

“god, you look so fucking pretty when you come,” bobby tells hanbi, caught off-guard and made too honest by hanbi’s soft mouth.

“really?” hanbi scrunches up her nose. “some girl told me i look weird, once.”

repositioning and propping herself up on both elbows, bobby kisses hanbi and says, “if you did, you really think i’d be trying to convince you to let me get you off a dozen times in a row?”

“hmm, i guess not,” hanbi smiles, wrapping her arms around bobby’s shoulders and playing with the hairs at the base of her neck. “not tonight, though. when we do that, yoonjung has to be away.”

“you said when, not if!” bobby cheers, triumphant, tickling hanbi’s sides when she tries to backtrack and tensing her legs to stop hanbi from wriggling away.

 

hanbi sleeps over after borrowing a shirt and a spare toothbrush, sprawled out half on bobby’s mattress and half on bobby.

bobby sleeps long after hanbi; she spends the time staring at the soft lines of hanbi’s hips and back, running her hands over hanbi’s buzz cut, revelling in the press of skin on skin that she had never thought she would get to experience.

**Author's Note:**

> i know there's not really any desire for gender bend fic (esp not lesbian) but it's my absolute favourite thing to write so i'm posting it anyway! i hope you enjoyed it :+]


End file.
